Fleabag Monkeyface: Early Reel
Early Reel Plot By In February Of 2012, I Was In My Computer Searching Some Episodes Of Horrid Henry On Youtube. But I Saw A Video Is Not Horrid Henry. It's Fleabag Monkeyface: Early Reel. The Video Was Made In 2010. So I Watch it. The Intro Starts Normal, There Was No Title Of The Episode and There No Writers And Directors. The Episode Begins With Gerald And Gene Watching Yucky Science. Until A Noise. It Was The Smogiles. Gene Said: Shut Up! We Trying To Watch Yucky Science. Gene And Gerald Throw Stuff In A Toilet Bowl. Thunder Light. And Then Fleabag Monkeyface Was Born. Dirk Saw His Tv Show Was Taken. And Then Turned Evil. The Earmonster Destory Buildings. Fleabag Burps The Monster And The Monster Fall Down. Dick Talks To His Boss. Dirk Loses His Job And Lots Of Fleas Remove Him. Fleabag Told The Viewers To Show The Toilet Of Money. Dirk Said: I Want My TV SHOW BAAAAAACCCK! It Was Loud And I Turn Down My Volume. And Then The Episode End. I Post The Video And Email Sparky Animation. The End. Category:CITV Category:Books Category:Gross-Out Cartoons Category:Fake Category:The people who Type Like This. Category:Bad Grammar Category:Shitpasta Category:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunch Category:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving things Category:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all night Category:Back it up, yeah, back it up Make way for one bad pup This beat's so sick it's corrupt Everyone stop and listen to me Mouth's full of food and it's super yummy Category:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CD Category:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come true Category:Maybe... Maybe we are destiny How can we know? We'll never know... Unless we take a chance Category:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and me Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:Have you ever had that dream of reaching for the stars? Of putting your best foot forward on Jupiter or Mars? Sha la la la la space dreamin' The galaxy's too small to contain your dreams if you know what I mean So give it your all and dreams will change y